


Anoxia

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224
Summary: 伪偷情梗双向心动Anoxia——缺氧症





	Anoxia

李东海被李赫宰掐着脖子摁进浴缸里时，就像一只乖顺的猫，没半点挣扎的意思，爪子全都老老实实地收着，只留下柔软又粉嫩的肉垫露在外面。

他的嘴角甚至还噙着一丝笑意，带着点意味不明的挑衅。

酒店里的浴缸很大，容下他们两个成年男人绰绰有余，李赫宰几乎半个身子都不由分说地压着他，膝盖还霸道地锁死了李东海的双腿。

水温很热，浴室外的空调也打的很足，似乎是怕李东海着凉。

看吧，李赫宰这人就是这样，面上看着不冷不热的，其实心比谁都细，若非此刻脸上挂着的是一副侵略意味十足的表情，当真是个完美情人。

在水中睁开眼睛的感觉并不好，很快酸涩胀痛感便充斥了整个眼球，李东海却没有闭眼，隔着一道水幕和李赫宰对视。

肺里的空气已经消耗殆尽，缺氧带来的窒息感顺着每一根神经传递到李东海的大脑里，濒临死亡总会让人恐惧。

李赫宰扣在他颈侧的手其实并没有用多大力，更像是松松的拢着。李东海在水下舒展四肢，张嘴吐出了一串透明的泡泡，然后冲李赫宰露出了一个笑容，好像此刻躺在浴缸底毫不反抗的人不是他一样。

李赫宰微不可查地皱起眉头，下一秒身子一沉，也埋进水中。

他没有选择把李东海拉出水面，而是就着这个姿势，吻住了李东海。

新鲜空气顺着李赫宰的唇舌争先恐后地涌来，李东海毫不客气地衔住了男人的双唇，然后吮吸着，如同一个溺水的人找到了茫茫大海上唯一的一根浮木，离了他便只有死亡。

两个人破水而出的时候皆是气喘吁吁，李东海抹了把脸，把湿透了贴在额前的黑发尽数掀到脑后，缓了一会后一抬眼，发现李赫宰正目光沉沉地盯着他。

他瞬间来了兴致，一只手向着李赫宰的某个部位就探了过去。

进浴室前两个人就几近脱了个精光，李东海只穿了一件白衬衫，此时湿哒哒地贴在身上，衬得胸前的两点如同血红的茱萸，半遮不掩地昳丽非常。而李赫宰就干脆不着寸缕。

李东海压着手腕了浅浅地挑逗了两下，那根尺寸可怖的性器立刻跳动了起来，隐隐有了苏醒的征兆。

他笑道:“我发现你好像很兴奋，比我们第一次的时候还兴奋。”

李赫宰不可置否地挑起眉，“你打算这样到什么时候，李东海？”

“有什么关系，反正他又不知道。”

“我有时候真的很不理解，既然他如此满足不了你，为什么宁愿跟我一次又一次偷情也不分手？”

李东海这次没再说什么，他眼神闪烁的扫了一眼李赫宰，然后直接低下头吞下了李赫宰的阴茎。

李赫宰身体的反应很大，周身高热的水温甚至让他觉得李东海的口腔有种冰冰凉凉的感觉，他几乎是立刻就勃起了，左手也不受控制地压在了李东海的后脑，随着他吞吐的节奏微微使力。

既然李东海不想多谈，李赫宰也懒得在这时候做柳下惠，他不由分说地用一根手指破开了李东海的禁地，正卖力收缩着口腔取悦他的人瞬间就投了一个哀怨的眼神过来。

他的心情突然好起来，一边更深地按了按李东海的脑袋示意他好好含着，一边送了两根手指进去，将那里的褶皱抚平。

水流涌进后穴的感觉很怪异，像是被一把无形又卷着锈的刀刃破开了身体，随着李赫宰动作幅度越来越大，越来越多的水灌进来，柔软又异样的满涨感让李东海情不自禁地震颤起来。

李东海有些受不住了，男人完全勃起后的阴茎他只能勉勉强强吞进去一半，而且李赫宰还坏心眼地挺腰抽送，让李东海又有了那种缺氧窒息的感觉。他呜咽了两句，被李赫宰扯着胳膊拉起来，唇齿离开李赫宰巨大的头部时还发出“啵”的一声，淫靡而色情。

“你今天太敏感了，东海。”

李东海大口大口地喘息，听见李赫宰的话没好气地扫他一眼，一双眼眸在暖黄的灯光下亮如星辰，眼尾泛着红，一张小嘴因为方才的吞吐嫣红成一片，登时看的李赫宰的呼吸又粗重了三分。

“你在水底下试着憋气给别人口试试？”李东海说。

就这一会的功夫李赫宰已经塞了四根手指，灵活地带着水流按压着李东海的敏感点，内壁剧烈地收缩着，发出轻微的咕噜声。

李东海差点守不住精关，脸上的神情也变得难耐起来，他忍不住泄出几声呻吟，整个人也软倒在了李赫宰身上。

“你男朋友会跟你这么玩吗，东海？”

“他见过你这幅含着水还不断出水的样子吗？”

李东海咬着唇，坚持不搭腔，本来就被别人水汽蒸腾出潮红的脸这下更是连耳朵尖都粉了，他伸出一只手捂住李赫宰什么荤话都往外冒的嘴，急促地喘息着。

李赫宰见好就收，不过却变本加厉地伸出舌尖舔了一下李东海的掌心，察觉到人触电般的哆嗦了一下才满意地收回手指，拍了拍李东海紧致的臀部，暗示的意味不言而喻。

水的润滑效果不太好，但已经足够了。李东海抬着腰缓缓地往下坐，穴口被撑到几乎透明，吃了三分之二便受到了阻力，李东海抽着气竭力让自己适应李赫宰的尺寸。

“你怎么又大了呀，我都吃不完了。”他皱着眉抱怨。

“半个月没被吞过了，它太想你了宝贝儿。”

李赫宰说着，猛的向上一挺腰，在李东海陡然爆出的尖叫中死死的按着人的肩不让他逃，把自己的硕大完全埋了进去。

李东海有一瞬间短暂地失去意识，眼前一会黑一会白，大张着嘴趴在李赫宰身上像一条搁浅的游鱼，被男人含着唇瓣安抚了好一会才缓过神来。

李东海泄愤般地在李赫宰胸前啃了一口，听见男人吃痛的闷哼一声，才接着说道:“这半个月里我有事嘛，这不一处理好就来找你了。”

他冲李赫宰眨眨眼睛，开始小幅度地摆腰，断断续续地说:“你不感动吗，你看我多爱你啊。”

“你在床上跟谁都说爱吗李东海？”李赫宰沉声道。

“那当然不是，”李东海凑上去吻了吻李赫宰，“我的偷情对象可只有你，以后……啊！”

李赫宰猛的向上一个顶弄，让李东海剩下的半句话自动变了调，最终变成一声抑制不住的呻吟。

李东海很快就一句话都说不出来了，适才那副游刃有余的勾人模样再也保持不住。李赫宰大开大合地操弄，借着水流减小阻力，每一下都狠狠地，不留情面地撞击在李东海的前列腺上。

李东海被这濒死的快感刺激的口水都无意识地滴落下来，前端高高的挺立着，头部突然跳了跳，竟是要被李赫宰的这十几下抽插脔弄得要直接泄出来。

李赫宰察觉到了他的状况，在李东海不可置信瞪大的双眼中用拇指堵住了顶端的小孔，硬生生掐断了李东海射精的前兆。

“你……”

李东海挣扎起来，扭动着身体试图逃离李赫宰的禁锢，偏偏插在他穴里的那根还在不知疲倦的做着活塞运动，他仰着头张大着嘴呼吸，眼泪不自觉地淌了满脸。

“宝贝儿，偷情是要受惩罚的。”

李赫宰死死的钳着他的腰身，就着相连的姿势带着李东海从浴缸里起身。水有些凉了，况且空间始终有限，骑乘的姿势让他没办法很好的着力。

他一边撞击着一边带着李东海辗转到了床上，短短几步路李东海哆嗦得不成样子，前端被锁着射不出精，只能可怜的涨得通红，后穴却在李赫宰的又一次精准命中后死命的绞紧了，大量的肠液疯狂地涌了出来滴滴答答落了一地

李赫宰差点被那张柔软的小嘴咬得缴械，胡乱的笑了一声就垂下头含住李东海的血红的乳头厮磨舔弄。

“宝宝真棒，只靠后面就高潮了。”

李东海的神智在高潮后短暂回笼，而李赫宰还在加快抽送的速度，他从喉咙里挤出几声求饶，嗓子已经哑的不成样子。

他终于反应过来男人到底在打什么算盘。

“赫宰……让我射，好不好……”

李赫宰不甚满意地摇摇头，诱哄道:“宝宝说错了，你该叫我什么？”

李东海终于崩溃大哭，两只手紧紧搂着李赫宰的后背，如同抱住了最后一根救命稻草。

“哥……哥哥！我……我想射，求你……”

背德的快感在这一瞬到达了顶峰，李赫宰额头的汗洒在李东海的脸上，被陷入情欲中的男孩无意识地舔了舔，随后像是不喜欢那股咸咸的味道，又向外吐了吐嫩红的舌尖。

李赫宰心里立刻被病态的满足感填满了，他想起之前的那场对话。

李东海的这个男朋友可着实不是什么好东西，被他提着衣领半真半假地迫引了两句，就发誓自己会尽早和他分手，也不知道李东海是带了几百度的加厚滤镜，竟看上这种草包。

李东海只能是我的，就算此刻打着偷情的名义贯穿他又如何。

从酒吧里红着眼睛，烂醉如泥的男孩带回家的那天开始，李赫宰就清楚地意识到了他对李东海存有难以自控的占有欲，他爱这个男孩儿，而男孩儿迟早会来到他的怀抱。

夜还长，只不过情事里的一些趣味罢了，李东海也喜欢不是吗？

李赫宰发了狠，眼底猩红成一片，把李东海的双腿分到最大死命地操弄着。李东海软软的哼了一声，在他身下软成一摊春水，任由男人摆弄，还没得到发泄的阴茎已经充血到了极点，在李赫宰手心里可怜兮兮地吐着清泪。

终于李赫宰低吼着射了出来，微凉的白浊灌满了李东海的整个后穴，将那里的每一寸纹理描摹地仔仔细细，然后他放开了一直堵住李东海马眼的手。

李东海抽搐了两下，迷离着眼睛下意识地去寻李赫宰的温度，被制约了太久的性器一时半会竟难以直接射出来，只是一抖一抖地断断续续地吐出乳白色的精液。

李赫宰低下头印了吻在李东海额头上，一举一动皆暗含着他藏不住的温柔和爱意。

等李赫宰做好了最后的清理，李东海已经埋在他颈窝里昏昏欲睡。他不知道男人今天怎么了，本来想在今晚挑个时机告诉他这半个月来自己终于找到了合适的时机主动提了分手，干脆利落地踹了那个他早就没了感觉的前男友。可刚刚发生的一切都隐隐失控，李赫宰就像是一只不知疲倦的猛兽，在他身上索取了一遍又一遍，直到自己哭着求饶男人还不肯放过他，最后他的阴茎再也射不出任何东西，只能被动地承受李赫宰一下深过一下的撞击。

年少时的感情单纯美好，可随着时间的推移，记忆中的那个人已经在不知不觉中换了模样，那次李东海去酒吧买醉，当时就动了分手的念头，可意外遇见了李赫宰，只一眼，他就知道，自己心动了。

他们都以为自己抱着见不得光的心思去爱对方，不断重复着偷情的过程，以为这样便能为彼此缺氧的爱情寻到一个出路，而他们都不知道的是，窒息从来只在一瞬间濒临死亡，当迟来的坦诚终于不期而遇，爱情将迎来新生。

李东海紧紧地蜷在李赫宰怀里，属于李赫宰的气息漫无边际地将他包围，是之前的所有感情经历中都从未感受过的满足和安心。

男人低沉的嗓音残留着情事后特有的慵懒，他收紧揽在李东海后腰的手，沉声道：“宝贝晚安。”

就是在这一刻，李东海突然没来由地确信，他将永远爱这个男人。

彻底陷入梦境之前，李东海想：如果明早他在李赫宰身边醒来，他就告诉他，他分手了，还有问问他，愿不愿意当自己的下一个男朋友。


End file.
